Story:Star Trek: Columbia/A New Command/Act Four
The away team is being held at gunpoint by a scientist as their shocked by this, Captain Martin walks towards him. Whoa, whoa, calm down Lieutenant you're making a big mistake Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Put down your weapons now Captain the scientist says as he looks at them. Lieutenant Lao looks at her. Captain that's a Romulan pistol they've got no stun setting Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. Doctor Anronov looks at him. Derek what are you doing? Doctor Anronov says as he looks at him. He looks at the Doctor. Doctor the Romulan Star Empire will like having this in their hands they'll be able to prep for an attack on the United Earth, and they'll rule the Alpha Quadrant, Ashton to Romulan vessels sending coordinates for the device to you know Derek says as he looks at them. Just as he is about to pull the trigger Lao pulls out her phase pistol and shot him with it and gets the weapon out of his hand Captain Martin gets her communicator up from the ground and opened it. Nelson the Romulans are on their way go to tactical alert and polarize the hull plating, we'll get the device up to the ship Captain Martin says as she looks at the away team. Acknowledged Captain we're ready for anything Commander Nelson says over the com. She close it and looks at the team. All right let's get this thing out of here Captain Martin says as she looks at the team. They work to take it down. Meanwhile four Romulan warbirds drop out of warp and approach the planet and the Columbia. On the bridge Commander Nelson looks at the main viewer. Four Romulan vessels just emerged from warp Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at his console then at Commander Nelson. He looks at the Ensign at the com station. Open a channel Ensign, Romulan vessels this is Commander James Nelson first officer of the United Earth vessel Columbia, you will return to your side of the border if you do not retreat we will be forced to take action Commander Nelson says as he looks at the viewer showing the four Warbirds. T'Ro looks at his console. Their charging weapons Ensign T'Ro says as he turns to Commander Nelson. Nelson and T'Ro look at each other in shock. Meanwhile on the surface a squadron of Romulan soldiers, are having a fire fight with Captain Martin and her away team as she tries to get ahold of the Columbia. Martin to Columbia, Columbia respond please all right I'm guessing the ship is in trouble, we need a plan any ideas? Captain Martin says as she looks at the away team. Rain chimes in. I think I saw a hanger bay on our way to the lab we can use one of them to get to the ship Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at them. She looks at her. Nice work Rain our shuttlepod should be in there, I'll lay down cover fire you, Shrun, and Finn get the researchers to the otherside Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Lieutenant Lao nods. Brianna fires her phase pistol at the soldiers as their crossing to the otherside Doctor Lee is struck by a Romulan energy blot and falls down as Doctor Finn grabs her and drags her to the otherside as Captain Martin fires her phase pistol at the soldiers as she's firing at them taking five of the down and she rejoins the team as they carry Doctor Lee to the pod and both her and Lao gets to the chairs and inputs commands into the console as Doctor Finn lays Doctor Lee on the cot and start treating her wound. The shuttlepod flies out of the hanger bay and heads to space. Captain we've got an issue four Romulan vessels are attacking Columbia her plating is down to 23%, warp is down and main power is failing Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at one of the consoles. Brianna activates the com. Martin to Columbia we're coming in hot open launch bay doors Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. Launch bay doors are down Captain we're opening cargo bay 2's hatch Commander Nelson says over the com. Then Doctor Finn chimes in. We've got wounded have a medical team standing by Doctor Finn says as she spoke as well. The cargo bay doors on the port side open and shuttlepod flies into it and the hatch closes, as Captain Martin and the others run out of the shuttlepod as medical teams help Finn get Doctor Lee out of the pod and rush her to sickbay. On the bridge smoke is everywhere as lights flicker as Captain Martin, Lieutenant Lao, and Lieutenant Shrun walk out of the lift and assume their stations as Commander Nelson looks at her. I'm sorry for the condition of the ship Captain Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. She smiles. You've kept my ship and crew in one piece that's all I asked you to do Commander and you did a fine job of that, Shrun hail the lead Romulan vessel Captain Martin says as she sat in the Captain's Chair and then turns to Lieutenant Shrun. He inputs commands into the console. Their responding audio only Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at her. She nods at him he inputs commands into the console. Romulan vessel this is Captain Brianna Martin of the United Earth ship Columbia we're here at the request of the lead Doctor of the Epsilon II science outpost you are hereby requested to vacate this sector or you will not like our response Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. Earth vessel surrender the device now or be destroyed the Romulan Commander says over the com. Captain Martin looks at Commander Nelson.